


Tell Me Sweet Little Lies

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: The Heart of the Matter [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the one chance type woman.  She’d actually given Dave two…and he screwed both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Sweet Little Lies

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR LO-FI AND MAYHEM!!! This is Criminal Minds fic #1000. I don’t think I have the words for how awesome that makes me feel. The title comes from the Fleetwood Mac song, Little Lies, and kinda kills not giving most of the fics in this series song lyric titles.

“Erin?” Dave walked into her office and she looked up from her paperwork. The concern he saw in her eyes was better than indifference or disdain. At different times in their long relationship Dave had surely deserved all three.

“Is Agent Hotchner alright?” she stood from her desk.

“He's going to be fine.” The last thing he needed to do was let Erin know how injured Hotch was so that she could bench him indefinitely. “Over the next week he’ll be at home resting. Once he drives himself crazy, he’ll be back. I’ll make sure that all the paperwork concerning the New York case gets to your office. The team will be at Quantico working for the next few days. It was tough on all of us.”

“The Deputy Director spoke with SSA Joyner’s family. We’ll be traveling to New York next week for her memorial service.”

“She was a good agent.” Dave said. “Hotch did everything in his power to save her.”

“What happened isn’t Aaron’s fault.” She said. “I'm sure that I'm that last person on Earth who can convince him of that. This was an act of terrorism and the blame falls squarely on those who committed it.”

“I agree.” He nodded. “I did manage something good while we were there.”

“You saved tens of millions of people David.”

“OK, then I managed to do something else good.”

“What's that?” the professional conversation was over. While Dave always seemed to roll effortlessly into personal territory, Erin stumbled and fell. She only did that with him and it drove her mad.

“I bought you a present.” Dave pulled a small white bag from the bigger bag he was carrying.

“You shouldn’t have…you really didn’t have to do something like that David.”

“Don’t worry, its not diamonds.” He smiled as he approached her desk. “I just thought it would make you happy.”

“David…”

“Please take it. It doesn’t make us friends; it doesn’t make us anything. I just wanted to do it so I did it.”

Nodding, Erin took the bag. She sat it on her desk and reached inside. When she pulled out the plastic bag it was impossible not to smile.

“Are these what I think they are?”

“They're bagels.” Dave replied.

“I can get bagels in DC.” She looked at him.

“You can't get Murray’s Bagels in DC.”

“Oh God, oh my God.” Erin opened the plastic and inhaled the scent of the bread. “These are amazing.”

“There are three plain and three cinnamon. I know a guy so I had him bake you three without the raisins. I know you’ve never cared for them.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes.”

Erin walked around her desk and embraced him. Dave smiled as he held onto her. He knew how much she loved Murray’s Bagels. It was one of the many things she missed about her hometown.

“I still hate you, but thank you so much.”

“You're welcome.”

“And I'm really glad that you weren't hurt in New York. I was worried.”

“I'm glad too.”

Erin moved away some but stayed in his arms. She looked into his eyes, for what seemed like the first time in forever, her hands caressing his face. When Dave smiled, Erin sighed.

“Maybe I don’t hate you. It’s such an unhealthy feeling to actively pursue. I don’t like you, but I don’t hate you.”

“I don’t hate you either.” He shook his head. “I never have and I never will.”

“Thank you for the bagels.” She moved out of his arms and went back to her desk. “I know it was a tough case but I need a full report from every field agent by end of business tomorrow. I've got Homeland Security, NSA, and the DoD all over this. We’re dotting all of the I’s and crossing every T on this one.”

“They’ll be here. Will you have a drink with me later?”

“You don’t give up do you?”

“Quitting is for quitters. I don’t think I've ever done that.”

“David, I just don’t think…”

“We’re not friends, I get it.” he cut her off and apologized. “That doesn’t mean we can't have drinks together. Maybe I'm special but I have drinks with non-friends all the time.”

“You're special alright. Do you often end up in bed with these non-friends?” Erin asked.

“Not the ones who are engaged to be married.” Dave smiled. “It’s just a drink Erin…I bet we both could use one.”

“I’ll have a drink with you. Just promise me that it won't end up like last time.”

Dave didn’t think he had anything to do with that. Well maybe he did but it wasn’t about what he did that night. The woman was wound so tight that one spring sprung and all hell broke loose. He wanted to help loosen her up though he feared he had done some of the winding. 

They could get past this. Dave wanted to believe that. Maybe one day they could even talk about it and not have it dissolve into bitter ugliness. It probably wouldn’t be today but someday would be nice.

“Since I plan to be charming and fascinating, I highly doubt it. I’d like to try someplace a bit more highbrow than The Cherry Bomb though. Don’t get me wrong, the relaxed atmosphere was nice. But tonight is an overpriced scotch night.”

Erin nodded. She didn’t know where to go or why she was agreeing to go. The bagels were a sweet gesture. Dave Rossi made many sweet gestures in the past. Erin just couldn’t believe that he’d changed. 

He was still a cocky, foolish bastard. Of course she had her moments too. She wasn’t perfect and it was unfair to demand it of those around her. Erin did it so often anyway, which added to her not being perfect. She was a one chance type woman. She’d actually given Dave two…and he screwed them both.

“I’ll leave you to your work.” Dave said. “We’ll meet in the parking lot at seven.”

“I may have to stay a bit longer.” She said.

“If it’s any later than eight, I'm drinking alone. You don’t want me to have to do that. It’s rather pathetic.”

“I’ll do my best.” Erin smiled. “Please make sure the team knows about the paperwork. I know that a lot of it falls on Hotchner. He’s not here to covers everyone’s ass. I will hand out disciplinary action if I have to.”

“It’s going to be done.” Dave said and walked out of her office.

She cleared her throat, picking up her cell phone from her desk. Pressing one button, Erin listened to it ring. She hoped it didn’t go to voicemail but it was possible.

“Hey you.” Jack greeted her. “I was just leaving the office for a late lunch. It’s not going to be anything special today. I'm craving pastrami like no one’s business. I was thinking of heading over to Krupin’s.”

“Oh God, you're such a relentless tease.”

“Maybe I can get you a hot roast beef for later on.”

“I have to work late tonight.” Erin said.

“How late?” he asked.

“I'm not sure. The attempted attack on New York has five agencies working on it. It’s reminiscent of a grade school game of tug of war.”

“I have no doubt about that.” Jack smirked. “At this rate I may never see you again.”

“It could be really busy for the next couple of weeks. After all the paperwork is done, it'll be out of my hands.”

“Then it’s on to another case.”

“There's always another case, Jack.” Erin said. “There are other cases and other crises. Our jobs keep us both pretty busy.”

“Maybe we can make plans for this weekend. Will the children be with Eli?”

“Yes.”

“Do you plan to be working on Saturday?” he asked.

“I have a feeling you're about to give me a much better alternative.”

“How does a luxury suite with a view of Baltimore Harbor sound?”

“It sounds perfect.” She smiled. “You're spoiling me.”

“I hear the stress in your voice. I know this case put even more on your shoulders than usual. As the man who loves you, it’s my job to take the stress away.”

“I love you too, Jack.”

“Call me before you fall asleep tonight.”

“I will. Bye.”

Erin hung up the phone, running her hands over her face. She’d lied to her fiancée…that’s what she had become. It was a little white lie but it could grow and fester into something out of control. That’s probably why she always got so angry at Dave. 

When she was with him then she wasn’t with Jack. Something about that wasn’t right. She toyed with her phone, wanted to call back and apologize. It was too late now…the lie was already out there. Erin slid her phone open and sent a text.

‘ _I’ll probably stop for drinks tonight after the meetings. I just wanted you to know_.’ –Erin

‘ _OK. Call me if you get too blitzed and need a ride. You're adorable when you're intoxicated_.’ –Jack

‘ _I plan to drink responsibly_.’ –Erin

‘ _I'm sorry to hear that_.’ –Jack

‘ _Shut up_.’ –Erin

‘ _Just call me before you fall asleep, and try to enjoy the moment despite everything else. Those are fiancée’s orders_.’ –Jack

‘ _I will. I love you_.’ –Erin

She didn’t feel better; there was a part of her that was still lying. A couple of drinks weren’t worth upsetting Jack about though. He said he’d be OK with Dave and Erin being friends. His tone when he said it indicated otherwise. She didn’t want to keep secrets from him. She wasn’t doing anything wrong. Erin wished her heart and stomach could believe that as her brain repeated it over and over.

***


End file.
